Traditional analog meter movements typically comprise a linearly or rotationally movable indicator (pointer) connected to a meter movement arm or shaft which provides a positional movement in direct relationship to an energizing signal. In addition, a dial or face plate is interposed or juxtaposed in close relationship to the meter indicator to provide a reference for interpretation of the magnitude or other parameter of the energization signal. However, traditional meter assemblies require precision assembly and alignment of the meter pointer to the meter movement so that the pointer is properly aligned with the dial face or panel markings, and further that the needle be properly spaced from the panel to permit movement thereof without contact to the surface of the meter face. In actuality when one reads an analog meter having a needle movable over the surface of having numbers or other values imprinted thereon, the observer must first note the position of the needle and secondly transfer or translate the position of that needle to a number or other meter designator in the closest proximity. The observer then "reads" the meter by making the transition from needle to face with a minimal amount of error. (However, the provision of clearance between the needle and the face of the meter provides an opportunity for parallax error to be introduced in the process of reading the meter.) In view of parallax and other errors, a meter may include additional structure, such as a mirrored face to permit the observer to verify the position of the needle by minimizing the parallax induced error at the expense of a restricted viewing positions. Thus, the analog meter, while providing the direct relative indication of a signal parameter, requires an approximation from the observer which provides an opportunity for the introduction of errors. Furthermore, the traditional meter requires precision construction and alignment so that the spacing between the needle and the face is maintained to desired specifications.